


Time

by makesometime



Category: Hustle
Genre: F/M, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to happen like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

The con is on. They'll see it through. The sick, twisted worry in his gut will turn out to be unfounded when Mickey saves the day once again. They'll have their retirement fund and that'll be that.

(He has her number ready, the only one in his phone memory. Ready to call, once they're free. He'll find her, they'll have  _time_. They'll be able to do things properly, finally.)

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

He wasn't supposed to look up and see her standing there, next to Wasem. They'd only spoken a few weeks ago and she'd made no mention of coming back to London. He shouldn't have felt so surprised, shouldn't have expected to ever have Stacie Monroe pegged. (He shouldn't have felt so  _hurt_.)

The coffee's out of his hand before he's even aware of it happening, shock slackening his grip. The sound of it colliding with the desk makes her eyes snap to him – he knows his face shows his emotions the moment she looks away just as quickly (he's never been able to hide himself from her). He thinks she looks a little guilty and finds that helps his inner turmoil as Emma turns to him with confused interest, bless her.

And then it's back to business, business he's very nearly completely ruined by his one moment of unguarded surprise. Emma does her best to help but it's all he can do to get out of there as quickly as his feet will carry him, before he can lose himself again.

He doesn't even hear what Mickey's saying as he leaves, can't resist a look to Stacie as he passes, can't deny the flash of warmth that floods him when their eyes meet, just for a second.

He knows what he has to do now, what his job is, how to play the game. But still, he can't shake the knowledge that in the other room she's there, so very real, so very unexpected.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

They were supposed to have  _time_.


End file.
